<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Japan Open by Konrad Urban (Olux)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25067029">Japan Open</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olux/pseuds/Konrad%20Urban'>Konrad Urban (Olux)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Japan Open [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Figure Skating RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:02:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,646</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25067029</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olux/pseuds/Konrad%20Urban</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Они столкнулись нос к носу, когда Загитова поворачивала из-за угла. В наушниках она не слышала, что впереди кто-то идет.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evgenia Medvedeva/Alina Zagitova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Japan Open [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815469</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Japan Open</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Бета - helenbeauty01</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Чего куксишься? — Глейхенгауз помахал ладонью перед глазами.       </p>
<p>— Да так, — пожала плечами Алина, отвлекаясь от сверления взглядом спинки впереди стоящего кресла, и натянула маску обратно на лицо. С ней было душно, но рисковать заболеть в полете хотелось еще меньше, чем снять. В прошлый раз это вылилось в неделю постельного режима перед Чемпионатом Мира. Неприятный опыт и желания пройти его еще раз не было.       </p>
<p>   Загитова достала из кармана телефон, раздумывая над тем, включить ли музыку, залезть в социальные сети или почитать что-то из недавно скачанных книг. Но в итоге решила выключить его совсем и попытаться подремать и хоть как-то компенсировать разницу часовых поясов. До конца полета оставалось еще уйма времени.       Однако толком поспать в самолете так и не удалось. Стоило только задремать, как она просыпалась от резкого внутреннего толчка. Это создавало противное ощущение тревожности и раздражения на всех и вся вокруг нее.       </p>
<p>   Даниил не лез: то ли видел состояние подопечной, то ли сам не выспался в казенном кресле, то ли все вместе. Они молча забрали багаж, в отеле перекинулись парой слов, да и за ужином не были особо разговорчивыми. Сославшись на усталость после перелета, Алина пошла к себе в номер первой.       </p>
<p>   Не обращая внимание на табло, Загитова вышла в холл перед лифтами, едва не столкнувшись с кем-то плечами, и это вывело ее из той глубокой задумчивости, куда погрузилась Алина. Сообразив, что ошиблась этажом, Загитова не стала поворачивать обратно к лифтам, а пошла к лестнице. По крайней мере, на ступеньках она не ошибется. В движении ей всегда легче думалось.       </p>
<p>   Переключив на следующий трек и прибавив громкости, Алина не слышала, что дальше за поворотом кто-то идет. Из-за угла они вышли одновременно.       </p>
<p>— Женька! — единым слитным прыжком Алина бросилась обнимать Медведеву, сбив наушники себе на шею. Это был сюрприз. Она точно знала, что Женя не собиралась ехать в Японию. Они только недавно об этом говорили.       </p>
<p>— Потише, голову мне оторвешь! — придушенно отозвалась Женя, обнимая в ответ. Алина слышала веселый мужской голос, говорящий «до встречи» на английском, и в коридоре они остались одни. Ей не хотелось отпускать Евгению; что-то внутри надломилось, выпуская накопившееся напряжение наружу, и Загитова не выдержала — всхлипнула, совсем по-детски.       </p>
<p>   Медведева утянула ее по коридору до своего номера, причитая весь путь, а Алина ничего с собой поделать не могла. Слишком соскучилась, слишком много всего навалилось за последние месяцы.       </p>
<p>— Блин, Загитова, хватит реветь! Мне с этими салфетками еще на лед выходить.       </p>
<p>   Алина засмеялась, вытирая слезы, все еще не веря в происходящее. Еще раз — как?       </p>
<p>— Откуда?..       </p>
<p>— Срочная замена. Не спрашивай, сама не в курсе. Мы прикинули свои возможности и согласились. Ну что, будем строить непримиримых соперников, сеющих вражду и холод? — Медведева скорчила забавную рожицу и увернулась от скомканной салфетки.       </p>
<p>— Ну, тебя, — Алина ощущала себя воздушным шариком, наполненным светом и счастьем. — Почему не предупредила?       </p>
<p>— Сюрприз? — легко улыбнулась Женя, устраиваясь на кровати. Девушки болтали до позднего вечера, спохватившись только тогда, когда, отвлекшись на оповещение в Instagram, увидели сколько времени на часах.       </p>
<p>   Зевая на тренировке на следующее утро, Алина не жалела, что задержалась у Жени в номере; то дурацкое тревожное состояние, которое не покидало ее с посадки самолета, наконец ушло.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>   Разбирая пакеты с подарками после турнира, Алина не сразу обратила внимание на звуковой сигнал телефона. Когда она, наконец, взяла гаджет в руки, в уведомлениях значилось не меньше десяти пропущенных сообщений и звонков от разных абонентов. В их числе было сообщение и от Жени. Медведева предложила прогуляться перед отъездом, но Загитовой было откровенно лень тащиться куда-то на ночь глядя.       </p>
<p>— Скажи, где продают батарейки, которые у тебя стоят. Возьму сразу десяток, — зевая в ладонь, Загитова пустила Женю в свой номер.       </p>
<p>— Не того прозвали «энерджайзером», — дразня, Медведева прошла в номер, шурша небольшим пакетиком и выуживая из него пачку шоколадных палочек.       </p>
<p>— Отвали, — добродушно фыркнула Алина, беря предложенное угощение.       </p>
<p>   Они снова расположились на кровати, позволяя себе небольшую слабость в виде японских сладостей. Болтая о всякой всячине, они, в конечном итоге, скатились к просмотру видео о проделках Масару на телефоне Загитовой. Пока Женя таяла над тем, как мило щенок спит вместе с Ириской, или хихикала над расправой над тапками, Алина с улыбкой наблюдала за Евгенией. В груди становилось все теснее, словно хорошее настроение сконцентрировалось в шарик — грозило лопнуть и затопить Алину с головой. После очередного восторженного писка Жени этот «шарик» лопнул — Алина протянула руку, ладонью поворачивая лицо Жени к себе и поцеловала в губы.       </p>
<p>   Женя соскочила с кровати — ступор от неожиданного поступка Алины прошел и сменился действием. Губы горели, сердце билось с силой, способной пробить ребра. Она смотрела прямо в глаза той, которую до недавнего считала если не подругой, то товарищем по команде. Алина в растерянности остановилась, но следом пришло осознание, и лицо девушки залилось густым румянцем. Выдохнув, она стремглав бросилась к двери.       </p>
<p>   Ситуация была более, чем идиотская — хозяйка в панике покинула свой номер, но карта-ключ так и осталась на тумбочке возле дверей. Испытывая странное чувство дежа вю и легкий холодок в груди, Женя сгребла ее, закрыла номер Загитовой и прошла чуть дальше по коридору, где жил Глейхенгауз.</p>
<p>— Здравствуйте, Даниил Маркович, — поздоровалась девушка, когда дверь открылась.       </p>
<p>— Как официально, — хмыкнул мужчина. Медведева лишь неопределенно пожала плечами, протягивая ключ.       </p>
<p>— Алина забыла.       </p>
<p>— Как обычно. Все в порядке, Жень?       </p>
<p>— Да. Не волнуйся, все нормально.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>
  <em>   Алина не хочет идти куда-то дальше своей комнаты после тренировки, но все-таки поддается на горячие уговоры Дианы. Запершись в комнате Паненковой, они дурачатся, грызут яблоки — кто-то притащил огромный пакет — запивая газировкой.       </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>— Сыграем?       </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>— Плохо крутить будет, легкая же.       </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>— А мы воды наберем.       </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>   Алина отвлекается от телефона и поднимает голову, когда довольные Дэвис и Шубодерова, брызгая друг на друга водой, возвращаются из ванной комнаты с полной бутылкой воды. Ее глаза непроизвольно округляются — на это она точно не подписывается.       </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>— Ты куда?       </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>— Я…       </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>— Боишься, что ли?       </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>— Ничего я не боюсь, — Загитова плюхается обратно на пол, чувствуя, как начинают гореть кончики ушей.       </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>— Ну что, Аль, правда или действие? — спрашивает Диана, довольно потирая руки, когда очередь доходит до Загитовой. До этого ей везло: в самом начале бутылка указала на нее и разминочный вопрос не раскрыл никакой ужасной тайны.       </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>— Действие, — после короткого раздумья, кивает головой Алина.       </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>— Окей, тогда целуешь. И не просто чмок в губы, а нормально, — окончательно расходиться Диана, взявшая на себя роль ведущей. Алина с опаской глядит на подругу — та разрумянилась, глаза горели в предвкушении — Загитова понимает, что влипла окончательно. Взяв бутылку и чуть покачивая ею в руке, одновременно обводит взглядом собравшихся в комнате парней. Фролов деланно откидывается на кровать, словно его это не волнует. Варламов просто улыбается. Ерохов все еще алеет щеками после поцелуя с Косторной. А Скирда весь подбирается и очень пристально следит за бутылкой в алининой руке. Алина кладет бутылку обратно в центр круга и изо всех сил крутит ее по часовой стрелке.       </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>   Горлышко указывает на Женю. Все шумно выдыхают: Илья с явным разочарованием, Алина с облегчением.       </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>— Ну, блин, — тянет со смехом Медведева, оказавшись в очередной раз под прицелом бутылочного горлышка. Вот кому точно не везет этим вечером. Алина еще раз выдыхает — целовать Женю не страшно. </em>
</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>   Алина проснулась под утро. Ей приснился вечер на сборах в Новогорске, перед олимпийским сезоном. Дурацкая игра в бутылочку, хотя ей тогда отчаянно везло, ей выпало только дважды ответить и один раз поцеловать, и больше ничего. Вроде ничего страшного, это не в дурака на раздевание играть с приходом тренера под конец решающего кона, когда уже почти все сидели в купальниках и плавках. Влетело всем, особенно старшим в группе. И все же, это не шло ни в какое сравнение с тем, что она вчера натворила. Эйфория от проката и победы, адреналина, от того, что рядом Женя, и еще ряда трудно объяснимых причин сложились в спонтанный поцелуй. От стыда горели кончики ушей и хотелось провалиться сквозь землю, но дальше кровати вряд ли это удастся. Но еще хуже была реакция Жени — нет, не то, что она резко отстранилась, а ее побелевшее лицо и испуганные глаза. Алина никогда такой ее не видела. И еще больше саднило на душе от того, что причиной этого страха стала она сама. Загитова потащилась в душ, надеясь, что вода смоет хотя бы часть неприятных ощущений.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>— <em>Рассказывай</em>, — Габби безапелляционно схватила Медведеву и потащила в раздевалку после ланча.       </p>
<p>— <em>О чем?</em> — Женя даже растерялась от настойчивости Дейлман. В целом, у них были милые отношения, их даже можно было назвать дружескими, но это было впервые, чтобы Габриэла была так настойчива.       </p>
<p>— <em>Ты сама не своя после Японии. Постоянно в себе, когда не тренируешься.</em>       </p>
<p>— <em>Габби…</em>       </p>
<p>— <em>Женя, давай без прелюдий. Что произошло? Тебя кто-то обидел? Тебе угрожали? </em>— последнее Дейлман проговорила тихо и с беспокойством. Прелести публичной жизни — угрозы от анонимов.       </p>
<p>— <em>Нет, что ты. Нет.</em>       </p>
<p>— <em>Уверена?</em>       </p>
<p>— <em>Абсолютно,</em> — Женя улыбнулась и наконец сняла чужую руку со своего плеча. Габби странно посмотрела на нее, но больше ничего не сказала.     </p>
<p>— <em>Спасибо за беспокойство. Но действительно ничего страшного не произошло. </em>       </p>
<p>   Когда Медведева покидала «TCC», то видела расстроенную Дейлман, разговаривающую с Хави за столиком в кафетерии. Женя надеялась, что это не начало миссии по вызволению ее из хандры.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>— Я пришел тебя спасти!     </p>
<p>— О боже, серьезно? — Женя уронила голову на руки, когда Вейр наконец назвал причину своего приезда в Торонто.       </p>
<p>   Сообщение, что Джонни по делам приехал в Канаду и сейчас в Торонто, обрадовало Женю. Она чувствовала нарастающее давление, но не от грядущего Чемпионата России. И с этим давлением она умела справляться. Оно не выбивало из колеи в отличие от чувств, которые копились в душе с того вечера в Сайтаме.       </p>
<p>   Джонни забрал ее после тренировки и привез на такси в уютнейшее кафе в той части города, где Евгения еще не была. Будучи инициатором встречи, Вейр вел себя как радушная хозяйка, взяв на себя выбор закусок и напитков.       </p>
<p>— Абсолютно. И поэтому заказал этот роскошный японский чизкейк. Без глюкозы и эндорфинов, наш с тобой разговор выйдет… — Джонни запнулся, подбирая слово, а потом махнул рукой со смехом. — Короче, выйдет.       </p>
<p>   Женя засмеялась в ответ, а потом обняла мужчину, пристроив голову ему на плечо. Они просидели несколько минут, обнявшись, пока Женя, наконец, не спросила:</p>
<p>— Тебе кто-то позвонил?       </p>
<p>— Я не буду говорить кто, но да, был звонок. О тебе беспокоятся.      </p>
<p>— Понятно, — Медведева затихла, подбирая слова, чтобы и самой расставить все точки над i.       </p>
<p>— Это произошло на Japan Open, вернее уже после турнира. Мы всегда были друзьями, несмотря на все разговоры вокруг нас. Да, мне было сложно смотреть, как другие тренируются, когда я травмировалась, но в этом нет их вины. Это была абстрактная злость. Олимпиада, смена тренера и скандал здорово потрепал нам нервы, но мы почти не рвали связь. В этом не было необходимости или чего-то еще. Мы просто общались на отвлеченные темы, хотя мои попытки подсунуть «Гуля» или «Юри» неизменно терпели крах.       </p>
<p>— Я до сих пор не знаю, когда случился перелом в наших отношениях, — Женя перевела дух и продолжила. — Переписки обезличены, и в них я не могу найти ответа, почему это произошло и что повлияло. Возможно, не узнаю об этом никогда.       </p>
<p>— Вы разговаривали после?       — Нет. Полагаю, нам страшно начинать этот разговор.       </p>
<p>— Почему?       </p>
<p>— Я не знаю.       </p>
<p>— А как ты к этому относишься?       </p>
<p>— Все еще не определилась. Джонни, как ты принял себя?       </p>
<p>— О, так на будущее. В это кафе с подружками не ходи и не обнимайся, если тебя сильно беспокоит твоя репутация. И вообще, собирайся, этот разговор не для кафе. Но сперва доешь чизкейк!</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>— Поверить не могу, что ты не читала мою книгу! Я пришлю тебе экземпляр, вместе с автографом, разумеется.       </p>
<p>   Вейр в своем пестром халате буквально порхал по гостиничному номеру, напоминая деловитую пчелку. Женя скрыла смешок за кашлем, устраиваясь в кресле.       </p>
<p>— Честно говоря, я до последнего ждал, что мы с тобой в итоге посплетничаем о мальчиках, — признался Джонни, передавая в руки Жене чашку с чаем.       </p>
<p>— Почему? Я же вроде не на английском говорила.       </p>
<p>— Не говорила, — согласился мужчина, отпив немного из чашки. — И при этом ни разу не упомянула, что человек, о котором ты говоришь, это она. А я попал под влияние стереотипов и подумал о самом очевидном варианте.       </p>
<p>— Юзуру? — обречено выдохнула Медведева. Даже российские СМИ выдохлись после лета, найдя новую «утку», но в японских, казалось, сплетни только набирали обороты.       </p>
<p>— Извини.       </p>
<p>   Они помолчали несколько минут, каждый погруженный в свои мысли.       </p>
<p>— Больше всего я боялся огорчить свою маму, — начал Джонни. — В то время, это было не просто — прийти к родителям и сказать как есть на духу. Особенно если твои родители из сельской глубинки.       </p>
<p>— Но сам? — Женя внимательно слушала Вейра, пригубив чай. Напиток и вправду был замечательным.       </p>
<p>— Сам я довольно быстро к этому пришел. Я был увлечен спортом и особо не задумывался о своей ориентации, но приняв себя, свою природу, я пришел к гармонии, несмотря на то, что был достаточно юн. Но главное, мама от меня не отвернулась. Мне была очень важна ее поддержка. Отец классный, но ему далеко не сразу удалось смириться с положением дел.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>
  <em>— Женя крутая, — с уважением тянет Сабина, просматривая на телефоне выступление с Чемпионата Европы.       </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>— Крутая, — соглашается Алина, падая рядом на кровать, и тянет руку к телефону, чтобы картинку не засвечивало с ее угла. Женя только что откатала произвольную, и зал аплодисментами требует показать оценки. Оценки выводят на табло, и Алина не может сдержать улыбки, глядя на то, как Женя реагирует на выставленные баллы. Радость от победы Медведевой растекается теплом по телу.       </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>— Ты сейчас похожа на дурочку.       </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>— Что?       </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>— Улыбаешься как дурочка.       </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>   Родители делают сюрприз, приехав без предупреждения. Единственное огорчало, что папа приехал всего на несколько часов и вечером снова возвращается в Ижевск, забирая с собой Сабину. Устроившись втроем на кровати, они делятся новостями, смеются и иногда уютно молчат.       </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>  Алина почти подпрыгивает, когда Ильназ на середине рассказа щекочет ее за пятку. Лейсан хихикает в ладонь и спрашивает умолкшую дочь.       </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>— А кроме Жени Медведевой, у вас еще кто-то занимается?       </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>— Эээ… ну да, — сбитая с толку Алина перечисляет ребят из своей группы, все еще не понимая причин хитрых улыбок родителей.       </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>— Отлично, а то я что-то подустал слушать какая замечательная Женя Медведева. За час ты ни разу не повторилась. Влюбилась? — заговорщицки подмигивает отец вконец растерявшейся дочери.       </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>— Я… — ошарашенно выдыхает, Алина чувствуя как лицо заливает горячая краска. Она? В Женю? Немыслимо! </em>
</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>   Сбежав на прогулку с Масару в одиночестве, хотя желающие составить компанию находились всегда, Алина припомнила случай, как когда-то папа над ней прикололся. Его слова о влюбленности в Женю тогда шокировали, сейчас же все больше походили на правду. Пока Женя была частью «Хрустального», этого странного томления не было, даже когда они разъезжались в разные стороны света. Потому что, придя на каток, она знала — Женя будет там. Ей всегда было комфортно в присутствии Медведевой. Она даже умудрялась быстрее засыпать, когда их селили в одном номере.</p>
<p>   Масару резко дернула поводок, реагируя на приземлившегося в нескольких метрах голубя. Из пушистого и милого щенка выросла охотница со страстью к пернатым, и каждый раз было необходимо пресекать подобные порывы. Одернув собаку и скомандовав ей быть рядом, Алина продолжила прогулку. Близился финал Гран При, и Загитова не была уверена в том, что им с Женей удастся нормально поговорить в Ванкувере. Ей было страшно начинать диалог в чате, поскольку она сомневалась в своей способности правильно донести мысль в письменном виде. Еще больше ее страшила мысль, что Женя могла обидеться и испугаться. И поэтому не выходила на связь. Как сама Алина после шоу в Корее.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>
  <em>— Нам надо поговорить.       </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>С самого утра Женя сама не своя. Нервно здоровается, почти не завтракает, хоть и соглашается составить компанию, а потом куда-то уходит с мамой. Бабушка шутит, что ее на смотрины ведут, потому и нервничает. Алина фыркает на неуместную шутку, но в чат сбрасывает сообщение, что все будет «окей».</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>   И сейчас Женя похожа на струну, готовую лопнуть.       </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>— Надеюсь, ты сейчас не скажешь, что выходишь замуж, — припомнив бабушкины слова, пытается пошутить Загитова. Вышло не очень: Женя сперва не понимает к чему были ее слова, потом нервно хихикает, но сбросить напряжение не получается.       </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>— Почти, — теперь теряется Алина.       </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>— Блин, — тянет Медведева, — это еще сложнее, чем казалось.       </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>— Женя?       </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>— Я ухожу.       </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>— Куда? Женя, ты о чем?       </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>— Я ухожу из команды к другому тренеру.       </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>   Алина молчит. Только губы поджимает и опускает взгляд на сжатые кулаки. Это ожидаемо. После тяжелого сезона и скандала, после которого Женя вылетела из «Хрустального» и больше там не появлялась, атмосфера изменилась — стало как-то мрачно.       </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>   Этери Георгиевна не верит тем слухам, которые поползли после ухода Жени, что она уходит, что собирается к другому тренеру. Отмахивается от них, говорит, что Медведева перебесится и вернется.       </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>— И к кому?       </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>— Брайану Орсеру.       </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>   Когда Женя заканчивает, в комнате повисает тяжелая пауза. Это сложный выбор, но она делает шаг вперед, чтобы приблизить свое будущее. Но когда Алина поднимает взгляд, глядя на нее глазами преданного щенка, под ложечкой у Евгении противно тянет. Еще недавно румяные после тренировки щеки бледнеют, а с губ слетает тихое: «А мы?».       </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>— Мы? Я не отказываюсь от общения. Просто его станет меньше.       </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>— Нет, мы… — не договорив, Алина выскакивает из Жениного номера, и больше они не разговаривают до самого прилета в Москву.       </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>   Тренировки и подготовка к экзаменам съедают все время, которым свободно может распоряжаться Алина. Женя пишет и звонит, но, чувствуя себя преданной, Загитова через пару дней после прилета добавляет номер Медведевой в черный список. Однако о решении Жени ничего не говорит ни тренерам, ни ребятам по команде, ни даже родителям. Не желая ничего слышать о Евгении, Алина самоустраняется из жизни группы, не обращая внимания на слухи и сплетни внутри «Хрустального». Для нее существует только две цели — тренировки и экзамены. Единственное, что выбивается из принятой ею позиции не думать о Евгении — фотография с Олимпиады. Она так и не решается убрать ее. И когда, наконец, информация о переходе Жени просачивается в СМИ, Алина чувствует, что узелок вокруг сердца стал чуточку свободнее.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Grand Prix of Figure Skating Final. Часть 1.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   Снова самолет и снова перелет на другой конец света. Только в этот раз ей не давали скучать: Косторная протащила на борт настолку, и теперь Алина сидела в своем углу в окружении рукотворного хаоса из фишек, карточек и вырванных из блокнота листков с записями. Что здорово отвлекало от невеселых мыслей, а также призрачной надежды на толковый разговор с Женей.       </p><p>   Щербакова с Трусовой через пару часов «сбежали» поспать, и на их место пересели Цурская и Сергей Викторович. Лидирующая до этого Загитова неожиданно оказалась в хвосте и запросила тайм-аут.       </p><p>— Какой перерыв?! — возмутилась Косторная, выбившись в лидеры в ходе последнего кона и имевшая все шансы победить.       </p><p>— Дай человеку свыкнуться с поражением, — хмыкнула Полина, несильно пихая Алену в бок.       </p><p>— Все возражения принимаю в виде дуэли на льду, — пропыхтела Алина, выбираясь в проход между кресел, и едва не запнулась на ровном месте, услышав в голосе Полины знакомые насмешливые интонации.       </p><p>— Загитова, ты когда такому научилась?!</p><p>***</p><p>— Ну и что произошло в Японии между тобой и Женей? — спросила Полина, когда они прилетели в Ванкувер и на правах старших заперлись в номере Цурской и Сотсковой.       </p><p>— А? — усаживаясь по-турецки в изножье и взяв предложенную подушку, переспросила Алина.       </p><p>— Ой, да ладно, можно подумать, ты не поняла, — хмыкнула Сотскова, переложив подушку себе под спину и вытягивая ноги чуть в сторону края кровати. Полина, воспользовавшись освободившимся пространством, вытянулась на постели и подложила под голову согнутую в локте руку.     </p><p>— Отберу у Косторки телефон, — куда-то в потолок пообещала Загитова.       </p><p>— Ее саму тоже запереть не забудь — она мне лично сказала. И Паненкова, — с улыбкой «сдала» бывших одногруппниц Полина. — Так что произошло?       </p><p>— Расстались мы не очень.       </p><p>— Поссорились?       </p><p>— Можно и так сказать, — с заминкой ответила Алина, не желая углубляться в подробности.       </p><p>— Жене непросто сейчас.       </p><p>— А кому просто-то? — проворчала под нос Алина, но послушно утихла под осуждающий взгляд Полины.       </p><p>— Из-за того, что Ханью тренируется «Крикете», ей шагу не дают ступить, не спросив об «истинной причине переезда». Держу пари, что ее директ сплошь завален угрозами на японском. Как у Адели после Сочи.       </p><p>— Ну да. Там кошмар творился.       </p><p>   Алина виновато отвела глаза. Да, у Жени проблем хватало и без нее и ее неожиданно — для Медведевой, точно — вспыхнувших чувств.       </p><p>— То есть разнимать вас не потребуется? — уточнила Маша, возвращаясь к первоначальной теме, и прыснула в ладонь, когда Алина уставилась на нее с выражением «как такая глупость могла прийти тебе в голову».       </p><p>— Неа, они будут строить непримиримых соперниц, чтоб искры в стороны летели, — хохотнула Полина, перекатываясь с бока на живот.       </p><p>— Знаешь, — после паузы Алина улыбнулась, — Женя практически то же самое в Японии сказала.       </p><p>— Ну и отлично. Так, значит, рассказывать не будешь?       </p><p>— Нет.       </p><p>— Скучная какая, — протянула Сотскова, откидываясь назад. За что немедленно была наказана прилетевшей ей в голову подушкой. Со сложным лицом и фразой: «Это война!» — Маша перехватила подушку за уголок и бросилась вслед за убегающей Загитовой. Полина, скатившись с кровати, цапнула со своей еще снаряд и тоже метнулась в погоню.       </p><p>— Тебя проводить? — предложила Сотскова, убедившись, что упавшая на пол лампа в порядке и пострадали только нервы и гордость нашкодивших девушек.       — Что со мной может случиться? — отмахнулась от предложения Алина, собирая волосы обратно в хвост.       </p><p>— Например, Этери Георгиевна. Время, Аль, время.       </p><p>— Твою ж!       </p><p>   Ругнувшись, Загитова кинулась со всех ног к себе — режим никто не отменял.</p><p>***</p><p>
  <em>— А, где Загитова? — тормозит Женя, понимая, что их компания сократилась. Аня, не отрываясь от мороженого, молча тыкает пальцем за спину. Женя переводит взгляд и обреченно тянет: — Ну вот опять.       </em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Алина! — от громкого окрика Загитова встрепенулась и почти отпрыгнула от бродячего щенка.       </em>
</p><p>
  <em>   В прошлый раз Медведева устроила ей настоящую головомойку за то, что пытаясь погладить уличного кота, она заработала несколько глубоких царапин. Женя тогда перепугалась и затащила ее к себе домой, перетряхнув всю домашнюю аптечку, а на следующий день за руку привела к врачу с просьбой вкатать в мягкое место укол от столбняка и бешенства разом.       </em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Стоять! — командует Женя, когда Алина догоняет. Медведева сразу же начинает поправлять завернувшийся воротник олимпийки, что-то бубня себе под нос. Алина прислушивается:       </em>
</p><p>
  <em>— …сколько можно? — слышит она окончание фразы и не сдерживает улыбки.       </em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Сколько нужно, — весело дерзит Алина, выворачиваясь из рук Жени на свободу.       </em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Мелочь, рамсы попутала?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Неа, это ты тут раскомандовалась. Хочу и хожу с воротником!       </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>***</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Это обидно, — жалуется спустя несколько дней Алина, лежа у матери на коленях. Лейсан мягко улыбается, перебирая волосы дочери и слушая ее рассказы о тренировках.       </em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Ты тоже раздражаешься, когда Сабинка, по твоему мнению, тормозит.       </em>
</p><p>
  <em>   Алина секунду переваривает слова мамы и резко вскакивает на кровати.       </em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Я не тормоз! — с возмущением отрицает она.       </em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Конечно, нет. Но Жене сколько?       </em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Пятнадцать. У нас два с половиной года разница.       </em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Вот и ответ, ты для нее малявка еще.       </em>
</p><p>
  <em>   Алина дуется еще с полминуты, но согласившись в итоге с мамой, снова укладывается к ней на колени.       </em>
</p><p>
  <em>   Задумавшись вновь над словами мамы о том, что из-за разницы в возрасте Женя не особо воспринимает ее всерьез, Алина вышла не на своей остановке. Оглядевшись, Загитова понимает, что не узнает улицу, на которой находиться. Москва снова стала огромным неприветливым городом. В панике отпрыгнув с сторону от шумной компании, появившейся из переулка, Алина забежала в магазин и лишь тогда сообразила, что надо позвонить. Но только не родителям в Ижевске, которые с ума сойдут от беспокойства, или бабушке, которая с температурой была дома. Алина открыла список контактов, пролистывая его в поисках того, кто мог ей помочь.       </em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Привет. Че надо? — Женя невнятно ответила на третьем гудке.       </em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Жень, я потерялась, — ответ застиг Медведеву врасплох, и она закашлялась. Алина слышала, как на заднем фоне женские голоса предлагали воды и постучать по спине.       </em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Как? — просипела в трубку Медведева       </em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Я… я н…       </em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Так, стоп! Ты где сейчас? — вернув голосу нормальное звучание, Женя добавила нотку строгости и почти пресекла намечающуюся истерику.       </em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Я не знаю. Какой-то магазин.       </em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Включи геолокацию и посмотри где ты. Сделала? Молодец. Теперь адрес.       </em>
</p><p>
  <em>   Продиктовав адрес и уповая на то, что спутник не ошибся, Алина огляделась. То что она изначально приняла за магазин, оказалось небольшим супермаркетом с кафетерием на втором этаже. В животе требовательно заурчало из-за аппетитных запахов, разносившихся по помещению. Решив про себя, что терять ей уже нечего, Алина зашла в кафе.       </em>
</p><p>
  <em>   Когда зазвонил телефон, Алина чуть не поперхнулась горячим чаем, который заказала в ожидании, когда Медведева перезвонит.       — Выходи, мы приехали.       </em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Женечка! — с облегчением Алина бросается к Медведевой и крепко ее обнимает, когда находит ее на стоянке перед торговым центром.       </em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Блин, как ты умудрилась?!       </em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Задумалась, — бурчит в шарф смущенная Алина. У нее горят кончики ушей, а краска залила все лицо. Женя смеется и сжимает ладонь Загитовой, утягивая вслед за собой на заднее сидение автомобиля.       </em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Спасибо большое. Извините, что так глупо.., — Жанна пресекает поток извинений, со смешком бросив: «Обращайся».       </em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Тебя не потеряли?       </em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Нет, смску скинула, что задерживаюсь.       </em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Обманщица.       </em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Ничего подобного! Бабушка и так болеет, зачем ей еще и из-за моей безалаберности переживать?       </em>
</p><p>
  <em>— И часто ты так теряешься, горе луковое?       </em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Ижевск я знаю лучше, — бурчит Загитова под смех Медведевой и ее мамы, отворачиваясь к окну.       </em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Что делаешь? — Загитова садится рядом на скамейку в раздевалке, заглядывая в тетрадь через плечо.       </em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Биологию, — не отрываясь от учебника, поясняет Медведева.       </em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Алина.       </em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Ммм?       </em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Почему ты позвонила мне?       </em>
</p><p>
  <em>— У твоей мамы есть машина.       </em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Слабовато. Дэвис по алфавиту выше стоит.       </em>
</p><p>
  <em>   Загитова с опаской поворачивается в сторону двери и убедившись, что остальные в раздевалке на них не обращают внимания, шепчет на ухо.       </em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Я боюсь Этери Георгиевну.       </em>
</p><p>
  <em>   Женя фыркает, но признает причину достойной. Когда она заканчивает с биологией на сегодня, Алина уже дремлет на ее плече. </em>
</p><p>***</p><p>   Вакаба с интересом наблюдала за редким зрелищем — Евгения Медведева была молчалива и не фонтанировала энергией, заражая окружающих. Женя в ее номере с ужина, который они заказали в номер, но главная причина ее прихода так и не была озвучена. В том, что Женя неспроста пришла к ней, Хигучи определила по отсутствию обязательной в таких случаях коробочки с шоколадными палочками.       </p><p>   Хигучи скатала из салфетки шарик и запустила его в Медведеву.       </p><p>— <em>Что?</em>       </p><p>— <em>Мы уже час играем в молчанку. Обычно тебя не заткнуть.</em>       </p><p>— <em>Ничего не час,</em> — парировала Женя, ткнув пальцем в сторону чашки Вакабы. — <em>Твой чай все еще парит.</em>       </p><p>— <em>Но то, что не затыкаешь, когда в у меня в гостях, ты не отрицаешь.</em>       </p><p>— <em>Сегодня коллективные упражнения в риторике? А, забей,</em> — Медведева соскочила с кровати и нервно мерила номер подруги шагами.       </p><p>— <em>Это связано с тем, о чем ты хотела рассказать мне в Лавале?</em> — после небольшой паузы, Хигучи попробовала забросить удочку и выяснить, что же так гложет подругу.       </p><p>— <em>Да. Наверно.</em>       </p><p>— <em>Юзуру-кун?</em>       </p><p>— <em>Что? При чем тут Юзуру? Почему у всех чуть что - сразу Юзуру?!</em>       </p><p>— <em>Значит, Алина,</em> — Медведева замерла на месте. Неужели все так очевидно?       </p><p>— <em>Женя? Kami-sama, да ты вся белая!</em></p><p>   Не на шутку напуганная реакцией Медведевой на свои, казалось бы, невинные слова, Вакаба схватила Евгению за руку и поразилась тому, насколько она холодная. А ведь они недавно пили горячий чай.       </p><p>— <em>Я в порядке.</em>       </p><p>— <em>Да нифига ты не в порядке! Ты сейчас больше на приведение похожа, чем на человека.</em>       </p><p>— <em>Она меня поцеловала.</em>       </p><p>— <em>Что?</em>       </p><p>— <em>Алина поцеловала меня. В Сайтаме, на «Japan Open».</em>       </p><p>***</p><p>— <em>Наши отношения? Ну, обычные, рабочие. Я имею в виду, что та атмосфера, которая сложилась и способствовала их развитию обычная для меня. Я другой жизни практически не знала и то, как выстраиваются отношения в обычном подростковом коллективе. Особая привязанность… Я уже обжигалась и не думала к себе кого-либо подпускать. Но Алина, видимо, посчитала по-другому.</em>       </p><p>   Когда Женя призналась в том, что мучило ее уже несколько недель, ее словно прорвало. Под конец, немного охрипнув, Медведева потянулась за остывшим уже чаем. Вакаба предложила заказать еще, но Женя отрицательно помотала головой.       </p><p>— <em>Ты не выглядишь удивленной.</em>       </p><p>— <em>После твоего признания многое встает на свои места и только.</em>       </p><p>— <em>Японцы, конечно, сильно подверглись влиянию американцев, но кое в чем мы все равно впереди,</em> — пояснила Хигучи в ответ на красноречивый взгляд Евгении.       — <em>Вместе с древними греками. Можешь дальше не продолжать.</em>       </p><p>— <em>Иными словами, меня не удивило, что в мою подругу влюбилась девушка. Тем более если учесть то, что Заги постоянно за тобой хвостиком ходила и в глаза заглядывала.       </em></p><p><em>— Так очевидно, да?</em>       </p><p>— <em>Знаешь, ваш ответ на поверхности, но в него верится с трудом,</em> — со смешком заметила Вакаба, вытягиваясь до хруста на кровати. — <em>И с мамой ты, конечно не говорила.</em>       </p><p>— <em>Смеешься?! Она до сих пор подкалывает меня, называя «Женечкой», прекрасно зная, что я терпеть не могу это сокращение.</em>       </p><p>— <em>Алина при маме меня так однажды назвала</em>, — со вздохом пояснила Евгения, когда Вакаба с деланым интересом приподняла бровь.       </p><p>— <em>О, так ты все-таки познакомила свою маму со своей будущей девушкой. Очень достойный шаг.</em>       </p><p>— <em>Ой, да иди ты!</em>       </p><p>— <em>Стоило тебе переехать, и какие страсти вокруг тебя теперь кипят</em>, — Женя покосилась на Вакабу, но Хигучи, довольная тем, что все, наконец, сдвинулось с мертвой точки, была нечитаема.       </p><p>— <em>Женя, ты сейчас можешь ответить на откровенный вопрос?</em>       </p><p>— <em>Я тебе недавно призналась, что не знаю, что мне делать с чувствами Алины. Куда уж откровенней.</em>       </p><p>— <em>А у тебя был опыт с девушками?</em>       </p><p>— <em>Эээ…</em>       </p><p>— <em>Москиты не в счёт.</em>       </p><p>— <em>Ты меня сейчас лишила железного аргумента. </em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Grand Prix of Figure Skating Final. Часть 2.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   Неожиданно друг для друга они снова пересеклись в холле отеля. На Жене был спортивный костюм и куртка японских сборников — возвращалась из гостей.</p><p>— Привет, — необычно серьезная и тихая Женя стала для Алины еще большей неожиданностью, чем встреча в коридоре.</p><p>— Привет, — Алина пыталась понять, уловить хоть какую-то эмоцию, чтобы оттолкнуться и начать хоть какое-то подобие разговора. На фоне предыдущей встречи, словно и не мирились после весенней размолвки.</p><p>— Этери?.. — Медведева по-прежнему оставалась непоколебимо-спокойной.</p><p>— В другом крыле, — поспешно ответила Загитова.</p><p>— Ясно.       </p><p>   Пауза затягивалась, и, неловко переминаясь с ноги на ногу, Женя, наконец, отвела взгляд в сторону и прочистив горло, сказала: — Я пойду. Спокойной ночи.</p><p>— Да. Спокойной ночи.</p><p>— Аль…</p><p>— Что?</p><p>— Улыбаемся и машем завтра?</p><p>— Улыбаемся и машем, — с трудом удерживаясь от того, чтобы не расползтись в широкой улыбке, Алина двинулась к себе. Женя не сердилась на нее.</p><p>***</p><p>   На юниорском финале превосходство девочек было очевидным. Даже с новыми правилами обойти «банду» Тутберидзе оказалось ближайшим соперницам не под силу. Алина лишь покрепче сжала зубы, когда Саша едва не упала с четверного, но вытащила его буквально из могилы. Когда объявили оценки Щербаковой, Загитова не стала дожидаться проката оставшейся девочки, пошла готовиться к своему финалу.       </p><p>   Женя узнала Алину издалека, даже с маской на лице, она точно знала, что девушка в салатовой куртке в соседнем секторе — Алина. Рядом пораженно щебетала Габби, Джейсон снимал выступление на телефон.</p><p>— <em>Господи, кошмар какой! И это в четырнадцать! Чем их там кормят?</em></p><p>— <em>Пармезаном и яблоками,</em> — эхом отозвалась Женя, провожая взглядом фигурку в салатовой куртке.</p><p>— <em>Мне кажется, это должно быть шуткой, но сегодня у тебя она не выгорела. Женя?</em></p><p>— <em>Да, я в порядке,</em> — Медведева вернулась взглядом к мониторам под потолком, где показывали довольных девочек в грин-руме. Снова юниорский пьедестал российский. Не удивительно, при таком подходе к усложнению и контенту. У всех троих просто космические результаты. И прокат произвольной программы последней участницы мало что решал. Ей впору было сочувствовать. — <em>Идем, скоро наш черед.</em></p><p>***</p><p>— <em>Как вы оцениваете ваше противостояние с Алиной Загитовой?</em></p><p>— <em>Оценивать — работа судей, моя — чисто откатать свои программы.</em></p><p>— <em>То есть комментировать не будете?</em></p><p>— <em>Нет.</em></p><p>— Евгения, а как ваш тренер относится к вызову Тутберидзе?</p><p>— Спросите у него самого.       </p><p>   Медведева проскочила наконец микст-зону, минуя дурацкие вопросы. Будь неладен тот скандал, но Женя и не рассчитывала, что будет легко. Но временами ситуация доходила до абсурда, подогреваемая кричащими заголовками. В грин-руме ее ждала Вакаба, немедленно распахнувшая объятия. Женя нырнула под плед, прижалась к боку Хигучи и на минуту прикрыла глаза. Чертовы журналисты с их чертовыми вопросами.</p><p>— <em>Ты как?</em></p><p>— <em>Не считая раздражения на журналистов, в порядке.</em></p><p>— <em>Алина?</em></p><p>— <em>Она как кролик дрожит, когда тренер хмурит брови. Обниматься на глазах у Этери? Нет, камикадзе — не мой любимый раздел японской культуры.</em>       </p><p>   Хигучи рассмеялась. После вчерашнего разговора по душам она беспокоилась, что непростая жизненная ситуация выбьет Женю из колеи. Но Медведева ее вновь удивила своими ментальными способностями.</p><p>— <em>Она скоро выступать будет.</em></p><p>— <em>Знаю.</em></p><p>— <em>Будешь смотреть?</em></p><p>— <em>Если глаза не захлопнутся до того момента, — </em>хмыкнула Медведева,<em> — веки словно свинцом налиты. Проклятые джет лаги.</em></p><p>— <em>Спящая красавица, </em>— снова хмыкнула Вакаба, щипая подругу за бок.</p><p>— <em>Ай!</em>       </p><p>   Алина разминалась, сосредоточившись на музыке в наушниках. Лишь изредка бросая взгляд на тренеров в ожидании отмашки выхода на лед. Разминочный зал под трибунами катка опустел, Женя откатала свою программу второй в разминке и уже наверняка сидела в грин-руме. Алина крепко зажмурилась, прогоняя ненужные мысли, вновь возвращаясь к своей программе, представляя ее во всех подробностях.       </p><p>   На плечо опустилась чья-то рука, заставляя подпрыгнуть на месте. Резко обернувшись, Алина увидела ухмыляющегося Глейхенгауза, который жестом показал — «пора».       </p><p>   Идя по коридору, взглядом случайно зацепилась за картинку из грин-рума на экране телевизора — веселые Вакаба и Женя пихают друг дружку, грозя опрокинуть хохочущую рядом Дэйлман на пол. Губы сами собой сжались в тонкую линию.</p><p>— <em>О, смотри, Алина,</em> — Габби привлекла внимание дурачишивхся девушек. Загитова шла по коридору так, словно сваи забивала. Упрямо сжатые губы, прищуренные глаза и просто убийственная серьезность на лице. У Жени всю веселость как ветром сдуло. В груди вновь похолодело. Она понимала, что такой настрой, за который Загитову за глаза прозвали киборгом, из-за нее.</p><p>***</p><p>
  <em>— И это мне не нравится. Ты отстранилась от меня, ото всех в группе. Мы даже в Новогорске нормально не говорили. То Масару, то настроения нету. Почему ты так себя ведешь? — Диана буквально вжимает ее в стену в раздевалке «Хрустального»       </em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Да потому что!.. — вспыхивает Загитова и тут же резко обрывает себя сразу по нескольким причинам. — Ты не поймешь меня, Ди. Извини       </em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Знаешь, Аль, я думала, мы действительно подруги, — Дэвис быстро собирает сумку и покидает раздевалку. Алина успевает заметить обиженно поджатые губы и устало откидывается на спинку скамьи. «Я люблю Женю» — главная причина, по которой она себя прервала. От осознания этого факта ей становиться одновременно и не по себе, и легко на душе. И как бы ей сейчас не было жалко Диану, ее влюбленность в Женю ничего не изменит, только усугубит. Их детское восхищение Евгенией переросло в противоположные чувства, и если она чувствует себя сейчас влюбленной дурочкой, то Дэвис до сих пор ревнует Этери Георгиевну к Медведевой.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>   Алина глубоко выдохнула и стала собираться домой. Кое в чем Диана, конечно, права. Она снова отстранилась от группы, как тогда весной и из-за этого по «Хрустальному» вовсю ходили разные слухи, где первым номером, разумеется, была влюбленность. В яблочко! Только среди претендентов не было правильного ответа.</em>
</p><p>***</p><p>— <em> Вы что, поссорились?</em> — секретничали в раздевалке перед тренировкой Медведева и Вакаба. Женя следила за программой Алины почти не дыша, словно впав в транс. Но чего Евгения точно не ожидала, так это полнейшего равнодушия со стороны Алины после короткой. Она хотела ее поздравить с прокатом, зная, как тяжело ей набирать форму в первой половине сезона. Но сейчас не знала как подступиться. Неловкий момент на пресс-конференции прошел для большинства незамеченным. Женя, а следом и Алина, умело нацепили на лицо приветственные маски.       </p><p>— <em>Да мы даже поговорить толком не успели! Посмотрела на меня как на пустое место и все. Вака-чан, может, ты объяснишь?</em>       </p><p>— <em> Каким образом?</em> — нервно хихикнула Хигучи в ответ. — <em>Телефон?</em>       </p><p>— <em>Трубку не берет и на сообщения не отвечает. Снова,</em> — расстроенная Женя проверила шнуровку ботинок и заново перевязала шнурки на правом ботинке. Всего несколько дней назад Алина готова была кинуться ей на шею, она видела это по ее глазам. И это вселяло чертову надежду на откровенный разговор. А спустя несколько часов Загитова начала вести себя так, словно Медведева была каким-то незначительным эпизодом ее жизни. Это злило и задевало самолюбие.       </p><p>— <em>Я тебе, единственное, могу с уверенностью сказать, что красивые девушки мастерски выносят мозг,</em> — прервала паузу Вакаба, поправляя волосы и вытаскивая из чемодана жилетку сборной Японии.       </p><p>— <em>Богатый опыт?</em>       </p><p>— <em>К счастью, не мой. Женя, она ведь тебе нравится, так?</em>       </p><p>   Медведева сглотнула тяжелый ком в горле и снова потянулась к груди, где чувствовала холодок. Вакаба с тревогой смотрела в глаза подруги, которая находилась в раздрае от противоречивых чувств.       </p><p>— <em>Вы ведь и до этого целовались,</em> — попыталась зайти с другой стороны Хигучи.       </p><p>— <em>Одно дело в игре, другое — в реальной жизни,</em> — возразила Женя, собираясь духом, чтобы в слух сказать кое-что важное. — <em>Вака-чи…</em>       </p><p>   В раздевалку с шумом заскочила Габриэлла, чем напугала секретничавших девушек. Хигучи, наконец, зашнуровала ботинки, обнаружив, что время ледовой тренировки вскоре наступит.       </p><p>— <em>Тебе придется разбираться,</em> — Вакаба сложила ладонь в кулак с красноречиво оттопыренным мизинцем, — <em>самой, Medo-chan.</em>       </p><p>— <em>Что это было?</em> — поинтересовалась Габби, когда за Хигучи закрылась дверь.       </p><p>— <em>Что именно?</em>       </p><p>— <em>Это,</em> — Дейлман повторила жест Хигучи.       </p><p>— <em>Это значит большие проблемы, Габби,</em> — как можно равнодушнее пояснила Женя, радуясь в душе тому, что Габриэла не в курсе жестовой культуры японцев.</p><p>***</p><p>   Алина никогда не чувствовала себя настолько выжатой морально и физически, даже Олимпийские Игры и Чемпионат Мира мекли в сравнении. Откровенное избегание Медведевой на тренировках и отеле, обязательные для призеров фотосессии и пресс-конференции требовали от нее колоссального нервного напряжения. Ей выворачивало душу наизнанку от того, что она продолжала тянутся к Евгении, несмотря на то, что Женя все дипломатично свела на нет парой фраз в коридоре отеля. А она, дура, обрадовалась, посчитав ее слова чем-то большим. Ей было тяжело с этим смириться, еще тяжелее, чем с решением Жени уехать в Канаду. Но такова была реальность Загитовой — ее первая любовь оказалась сплошным разочарованием.       </p><p>   И в данный момент она находилась в такой глубокой хандре, что едва выйдя с пресс-конференции после произвольной, отказывалась говорить с кем-либо. После короткой программы Полина с Машей пытались развести ее на откровенный разговор, озадаченные ее поведением. Но одного тяжелого взгляда хватило, чтобы свести эти попытки на нет и оставить ее в покое.       </p><p>   Тренеры тоже не лезли ей в душу. Только Даниил Маркович как-то странно смотрел на нее, словно знал, что с ней творится, но говорить об этом вслух не собирался.</p><p>***</p><p>   Дверь открыла Косторная, уже готовая идти на вечеринку. Скосив взгляд на сжатую в кулак ладонь Медведевой на уровне своего лица, которая только собиралась постучать в дверь, Алёна повернулась, чтобы сказать Загитовой о гостье, но та уже была на ногах.        </p><p>— О, ясно, — мгновенно оценив ситуацию, Косторная вернулась за зарядным устройством, прихватив заодно и рюкзак. — Пойду-ка я к Ане, — пояснила Алена, что-то проверяя в рюкзаке.        </p><p>— А Аня в курсе, что ты к ней собираешься? — спросила Женя, не отрывая взгляд от Загитовой.        </p><p>— Сейчас будет, — беспечно отмахнулась Косторная, исчезая за дверью. Хлопок дверью сбросил нарастающие напряжение и вывел из оцепенения.    </p><p>— Зачем пришла? — равнодушно бросила Алина. Если до приезда в Ванкувер, Загитова тешила себя надеждами на то, что им с Женей удастся поговорить и, возможно, даже решить их ребус, то сейчас она абсолютно не горела желанием видеть Медведеву. Скорее, желала выставить ее за дверь и больше не видеть.        </p><p>— Потому что кто-то игнорит сообщения.        </p><p>— Я не, — запнулась Загитова, чувствуя легкий холодок в животе — а вдруг действительно пропустила?        </p><p>— Хотела Аню попросить передать записку, но она еще в Японии отказалась быть почтовым голубем больше одного раза, — продолжила свою мысль Медведева, опираясь поясницей о столик с ноутбуком.       </p><p>— Это единственная причина?       </p><p>— Не знаю. Может и нет. Я только одного не понимаю: несколько дней назад ты разве что не лопалась от счастья. А сегодня…       </p><p>— Что сегодня? Может, я не в настроении.</p><p>— Так резко ты не меняешься. Я тебя знаю.       </p><p>— Уверена в этом? Только потому, что росли вместе на одном катке?       </p><p>— Загитова, хватит! — вспыхнула Женя, но моментально взяла себя в руки.       </p><p>— Хватит что? Ты подпустила к себе, а после оттолкнула!       </p><p>— Я не подпускала и не отталкивала, — возразила Медведева, вскидывая подбородок. Алина, неожиданно поймала себя на мысли, что Женя пытается так выглядеть выше. Ведь почти три года она смотрела на Медведеву снизу вверх — во всех смыслах. Теперь они поменялись местами.       </p><p>— А письмо?       </p><p>— Меня бросили в черный список. Я должна была вызванивать тебя через друзей и родственников? Или через тренеров? Здравствуйте, Этери Георгиевна, а не могли бы вы позвать Алину к телефону, она не отвечает и всячески игнорирует мои попытки связаться, — с сарказмом ответила Женя.      </p><p>   После этого в номере воцарилась тишина. Они разглядывали друг друга то ли в поисках ответов на потаенные вопросы, то ли искали, как дальше вести этот тяжелый, но необходимый разговор.       </p><p>— Почему ты ушла, Жень? — вновь проявив инициативу, Алина повела в их словесном поединке. Если в начале разговора, она хотела поскорее его закончить и выставить Евгению за дверь, то теперь ей физически необходимо было «дожать» Женю и вывести ее на откровенность.       </p><p>— Мы обе прекрасно знаем причину, Алин.       </p><p>— Да, я заметила. Веселишься с Вакабой и Габби. Очень важные «причины».       </p><p>— Что? — Женя в растерянности смотрела на Алину, не ожидая от нее порции ядовитого сарказма. — Ты только из-за этого? Господи, какая же ты бестолочь, — легкая улыбка скользнула по губам Евгении. Алина ее приревновала и, похоже, сама этого не до конца осознавала. А еще успела нафантазировать себе невесть что.       </p><p>   Алина нахмурилась. Ей совсем не понравилась эта легкая улыбка Медведевой, но еще больше ей не понравилось чувство, что теперь не она владеет ситуацией. Когда Женя снова подняла взгляд, он не был больше тяжелым и ищущим. Словно она получила ответы на все вопросы, оставив Алину в дураках. Загитова сложила руки крест-накрест на груди в ожидании продолжения. Но Женя не торопилась. Она словно заново изучала ее, и любопытство снова играло искорками в карих глазах        </p><p>— Что-то интересное нашла?        </p><p>— Очень.        </p><p>— И как?        </p><p>— Все еще не определилась. А ты?        </p><p>— Я? — усмехнулась Алина и почувствовала такой кураж, какой не чувствовала еще никогда в жизни. Она сократила расстояние между ними, коснулась чужих губ легким поцелуем, и, глядя в глаза опешившей Евгении, твердо произнесла:        </p><p>— Я люблю тебя, дуреха. Всегда любила и люблю.       </p><p>   Медведева вцепилась пальцами в столешницу, обуреваемая чувствами. Эта прямолинейность Загитовой когда-нибудь ее доконает. Она чувствовала жар прижавшейся к ней в крепком объятии Алины и ее ровное и сильное сердцебиение, словно признаться в таких сильных чувствах для нее обычное дело. И это было так непохоже на ее собственный беспорядочный пульс. Чувствовала чужое дыхание на шее, и от него по телу разбегались мурашки, оседавшие где-то в пояснице.       </p><p>— Женя, дыши. Просто дыши, слышишь?       </p><p>   Алина разорвала объятия, взяла в ладони лицо Жени, заглядывая в почерневшие глаза напротив.       </p><p>— Дыши со мной. Женя, давай.       </p><p>   Из глаз Евгении выкатилась одна слезинка, за ней вторая. Женя крепко зажмурилась, опуская голову на плечо Алины. Из груди вырвался судорожный вздох, больно резанувший по легким. Та пустота в груди, наконец, схлопнулась, давая возможность дышать вновь глубоко и полно.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>